unexpected love
by littlemizzchancey
Summary: Edward's left Bella, she won't leave the house, some vampires want her but why? why so despert they go to the house? What dose Aro want with her? How will Alec react to all this?
1. Gone

i can't believe he is really .

GONE.

GONE.

GONE

It was those words that have been killing me. it was like i was DEAD. well i'am am dead without him. he showed me what it was like to live and he made me a live i was whole with him there now i am a piece of rubbish a bit of trash-

i was pulled out of my thoughts by a dust of wind blowing in my window it was way louder then usual. Then i heard a big bang down stairs. It can't be charlie he hasn't finished yet. Has he. I wasn't sure so i looked at my clock.

2:33PM It read.

just as i thought.

So ever so quitly i slip of my bed and sliped on my slippers and headed for the door as i opened it i coulded hear musical voices could it really be them so without thinking i ran down stairs without tripping we thats the first.

Ands that when i say them in all there good and glory still as beauitful as ever before.


	2. Unexpected Guessed

**_THE VOLTURI_**

I still remmeber my first "meeting" with them if you could call it a meeting.

**_"FLASHBACK"_**

_It was cold and wind. As i was driving down the cold wet familiar road deeper and deeper in to the forest i went.I parked on the drive as usual as soon as i was out of my truck of my truck i was attacked by a pixie looking figua._

_"BELLA. COME IN. HURRY UP"_

_"hi Alice im coming don't rush me"_

**_IN THE HOUSE_**

_"HI BABY SIS"em said pulling me into a bone crushing hug_

_"hi em can you do one thing for me?"i said_

_"sure. anything for you sis?"_

_"PUT ME DOWN"_

_"sorry"emmet mutted putting me down down._

_"we hope we aint intrinterupting anything?" _

_As soon as that was said Edward grabed me and pulled me behind him and then the family quickly pilled in front of us except Rosile. I had no idear what was happening so i just stayed i started to look at the five vampires that stood before me_

_"What you doing here? We haven't brocken any rules so you have no right to be here"_

_"We just wonted to drop by is that a problem? well what's this a human? So you keep snack what a great idear"_

_"Jane. she is not a snack she is my mate" Edward growed_

_"A time i heard you were Fucking Tanya."_

_I couldn't believe LIED TO ME. HE SAID HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE TANYA BUT NO HE WAS FUCKING HER as i thought that i started walking towards the back door i was supriced none of them noticed me. _

_"JANE WE BOTH KNOW-"_

_that was the lasted i heard before i was out the door and running into the Forest._

"BELLA IT'S NOT TRUE SHE LIEING I LOVE YOU"

but i couldn't stop myself from running

**_"END OF FLASHBACK"_**

I can't believe i wasted timeing being stuped over something like that

But the main one that court my eye was a boy about my age. he was more beautiful then Ed...him ever could be ...he was nothing compared to him.**NOTHING**

"What are you doing here?" i asked well more like demaned

"i thought you would have been happy to see use? oh well we are here to finish our little chat we started before edward butted in. Is that o.k? Well it doesn't matter weather or not it's ok your coming with us any way."

"whats wrong with just talking here?"

"well do you see Aro here? because i don't and im the one with the better eye it's simple you get ready to go or Alec here" She pointed to the god next to her"will just have to carry you-" at that moment i stoped listening to Jane and just got lost in thoughs dreaming red blood shot eyes

"so..."

"are you even listening to me"At that our heads snaped up.

"umm..."

"are you coming or what"

"yer let me just go and get change"

"yer but to make sure you don't run Alec will go up with you."

"umm...yer sure whick one of you is Alec"

"The one whos eyes you couldn't stop staring into"

At that my heart skipped a beat so i quickly started walking out off the room and up the stairs with Alec close behind me.


	3. Alone Time

**I Hope you like this chapter dannigirrl0001 help with it.**

* * *

As we were walking in my room i tripped over air, which was of course nothing out off the ordenairy - well for me, was prepared to hit the floor but to my suprise I didn't, I just fell in to the arms off Alec.

"Sorry" I mutted standing up rather flushed.

"Don't worry about it no harm done." Alec said gently

"Yet" I wispered the last part hoping that he didn't hear but of course with my luck he did loud and clear.

"So......" Alec said awkwadly.

"So..." _STUDID STUPID STUPID BELLA! SAY SOMETHING!_

"What are you taking"

"Um... what do i need to take?"

"JANE"Alec shouted from my bed room

"Cothers for about a week because we can by her some more after the cha-visit some hair stuff washing stuff,Tooth past and toothbrush and thats about it everything else we have at the castal for you."Jane shouted up the stairs.

"Thanks" I shouted down to her oblivious to Janes' slip up.

"Um....Do you need any help?"

"Yer sure could you go find me my gray bag and my matching shoes please"

"Is this it?" He asked.

_Wow he was quick i didn't even notice he was gone, and hot too - NO BELLA! He'll just hurt you again just like _he _did. _

"Yer...thannks" I said slowly trying not to listen to my thoughts.

"Anything else?" He asked amused.

"Yerp my bathroom stuff please" I asked. That would give me time to gather my thought _and _pack_. _

I packed my pyjamas' and socks already and was carrying a lump of bra's and knickers including a blue lacey one which was rather revealing as Alec walked in the door.

He cleared his throat loadley and gave me such a shock that I dropped the pile onto the floor in my haste to hide them.

_SHIT BELLA! Cant you do anything normally? STUPID STUPID BELLA! _"Oh, um...Hi Alec"

"Nice" Alec said staring at the pile nodded towards the pile of clothes. On the top was the blue lace bra. _SHIT NOW I LOOK LIKE A SLAPPER!_

I ran and picked them up and shoved them into the bag. Falling over once but never hitting the ground but feeling is strong, safe arms around me.

He had caught me and leaned in and kissed me and to my suprise (and his) I kissed him back. His kiss was passionate, urging, safe, comftable and whole. Unlike _his._

Slowley he drew back, only slighty. "You'll make one hot vampire" he murmered. He didn't relise what he had said but I sure as hell did.

"WHAT?" I yelled streightening up imedently.

* * *

_**A/N: I'll Update soon...maybe. Tee Hee, Review (I See The Button!)**_

**_BTW: DanniGirrl0001 and her stories ROCK! =P_**


End file.
